Some Things are Meant to Be
by FutureFox
Summary: Some people are dead, some are alive me? I'm somewhere in between. Someone is reeling from a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Don couldn't sleep. He looked over at the neon numb3rs glaring back at him. 4:17 a.m. He groaned. He knew that there was no point in trying to sleep now because in a few hours he would have to get up. He remembered how earlier his father had begged him to get some rest. Finally he had given in.

He hadn't slept a full night in almost a week. How could he? His mind wouldn't let him. His mind wouldn't stop.

"Like Charlie," he smiled to himself. He'd never thought of himself being much like his younger brother. Maybe he didn't want to be like him. Now he grasped at any similarities longing for a connection.

A wave of anger seized him and he swung his feet over the side of the bed and headed downstairs, carefully trying not to wake his father. Alan Eppes had been through enough.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and paused. He just let the memories flood him.

Him dribbling a basketball across the floor. Him chasing Charlie whom was running from him in terror. Him watching a game with his father. His mother, his beautiful mother comforting him after a hard day. The whole family gathered in the living room laughing at something that was no longer important. The three Eppes men in black suits after his mom's funeral.

He couldn't believe how so many good memories could be associated with so many bad, in one house. He felt pain and comfort being there. Everything was so mixed and bled together.

He planted himself on the couch. He rubbed his hand over the material.

"Yeah, I definitely can't sleep. That's just great. Now what? Jeez I'm talking to myself." He chuckled in the bitterest way. A laugh that would've frightened any of his friends or family had they been there.

Then he couldn't stop laughing he laughed until he cried. Then he cried and cried.

'_Am I having a breakdown?' _He wondered in between gasping sobs. The tears were hot to his already warm skin.

"I hate you. I hate you," he screamed into the empty room. He prayed he hadn't just woken his father.

Exhaustion swept over him like a blanket and slowly drooped into a lying position on the couch and let his misery lull him to sleep. He knew he would never want to get up in the morning.

After all this was a day that he had always feared in the back of his mind. The day of his little brother's funeral.

Authors Note: Hi guys. This is my first num3rs fic and first television fic. I'm trying to make the crossover from movies to T.V. I really hope you guys like this. I know it's short but it's just a prologue and I know there are about a million and five poor Charlie stories but what can I say I'm a junkie for it. Please R&R. Thanx.


	2. One Week Earlier

_One Week Earlier_

"You did a good job today buddy," Don smiled at his little brother.

Charlie beamed but tried to hide it. "Really?" "Yeah, that guy's going away forever. If you hadn't have figured out that his brother was hiding him, we'd be stuck."

Again Charlie tried to suppress a grin. "Yeah, well it wasn't really that hard for me. Although I can see where you would have had trouble."

"Shut up," said Don giving his brother a playful shove. "You need a ride?"

Charlie looked around, "looks like it." He started following Don out of the FBI headquarters, "so what'll happen to his brother, Dylan?"

Don looked down, "well he'll be charged with aiding and abetting but it's not nearly as bad as what his brother's facing."

"I guess," Charlie mumbled.

This switch in attitude did not go unnoticed by his older brother. "Something on your mind Charlie?"

"I guess it just doesn't seem fair that he's getting in trouble."

"Charlie he was hiding a murderer. I mean Ben Trevor killed twelve people two of them were just little kids."

Charlie got defensive, "I know that Don but Dylan didn't do it. He just wanted to protect his brother. He was looking out for family."

Don' voice quieted, "I know how you could feel that way but you've got to understand—."

"I do understand!" Charlie saw the shocked expression on Don's face and regretted snapping. He tried again, softer, "I do understand. All I meant was it's unfortunate that he has to pay too."

Don nodded in agreement, "it is but he brought it on himself."

By now they had reached Don's car. Don got into the driver's seat and just as Charlie was about to get in his side a figure approached them.

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, his hand glued to the slightly open door, his feet cemented to the floor.

Don's blood froze in his body and his heart pounded against his chest. The man in front of them was Dylan Trevor and in his right hand was a small shiny pistol.

Don attempted to get out of the car.

"Don't you move," Dylan shouted. "I swear I'll kill you both now sit down!" Don did as he was told and sat back down in his seat.

Don was focused on Charlie but couldn't meet his eyes because Charlie was mesmerized by the gun pointed at him.

Don tried to hold steady. Under the seat so Dylan couldn't see he found Megan's number on his cell phone and hit send. He knew that his team were still upstairs and prayed that they'd get there fast.

He barely heard a female voice say, "Don? Hello?"

Don seized this opportunity and found his voice. "Dylan, what are you doing in the parking garage of an FBI headquarters with a gun? Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do?"

Dylan turned the gun on him, "I told you to shut up! Just shut up."

Don tried again once Dylan pointed the gun back to Charlie. "Dylan listen there is no way you're going to walk out of this place if you shoot someone."

Dylan grinned at him, "Oh, I'm not going to shoot just anybody just him." He gestured towards Charlie.

"Look you don't have to do that. It's only going to make it worse on you."

Dylan laughed, "probably but I'm betting it won't be nearly as tough on me as it'll be on you. Or him for that matter," he said pointing again at the frozen Charlie. "Maybe now you'll know how it feels."

"No one killed your brother. No one killed Ben!" Don regretted yelling and would continue to regret it for the rest of his life because that all too familiar bang rang through the air and his brother fell to the ground with a sickening thud, just as Megan, David, and Colby came around the corner.

Colby slammed Dylan into the ground knocking the gun from his hand. David ran to assist him.

Megan fell to Charlie's limp form. Don shook himself back to life and spun around the car as fast as he could to get to Charlie.

He gaped when he saw his baby brother. Charlie was lying on his back eyes staring up at nothing, dead unseeing eyes and just above them was a perfect tiny bullet hole. The blood came from the back of his head and formed a thick crimson pool around his head. Charlie's dark curls became matted with the sticky warm liquid as it slowly crept its way to Don's shoes and soon teardrops fell.

TBC 

Authors Note: Well there's chapter two. Thanks so much for reviewing. I will have two or three more chapters for this story then I promise when and if I write another Numb3rs fic I will not kill Charlie. R&R thanx.


	3. Still A Family

Alan's eyes opened to see the blinding sunlight flooding his room. Ordinarily he would have thought this to be a glorious day, but today all he could think was this was the day he would lay his youngest son to rest. The final rest.

He would have given anything to stay in bed to just sleep the rest of his life away. To forget that his wife wasn't with him. Forget that Charlie was dead and forget how bad Don was hurting. Mostly to forget the deep void within him that would never be filled.

Unfortunately he couldn't. He had to get up. He was strong for his boys for so long and now he had to be strong for what was left of his family.

He trudged his way down stairs, feeling a thousand pounds heavier. He stopped when he saw Don curled up on the couch, holding himself for warmth and comfort. He hated to wake him.

"Don. Son you have to wake up now." Don's eyes gently opened and Alan was shocked at how despondent they were.

He looked up at his father, "Dad?"

Alan sat down next to him and put his arm around him, "I'm here son. Right here."

"Charlie?" Alan looked down. "Right. It's today isn't it," Don finished.

Alan's throat tightened on him but spoke as best as he could. "Yeah Donnie it's today."

Don rubbed his face with his hands, "I don't want to go. You know I guess it's like going to the funeral, it'll be like the final nail in the coffin and--."

Don silently scolded himself for his choice of words.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I did. Believe me I know exactly how you feel. I'd trade anything for this all to be some sort of horrible nightmare but it isn't."

Don looked away, not trusting himself not to break down in front of his father. He needed to be the rock as always.

Alan wouldn't have that. He put his hand on Don's face and gently made him face him. "Donnie trust me if you do not say goodbye to your brother today you'll never be able to heal. It's just going to go on haunting you forever."

"It already does. I mean dad you weren't there. You didn't see his face. I know he was expecting me to save him somehow. I tried! I really did, I should have done more. How can I live with myself if I didn't do everything I could to get him out of there alive?"

"You did, I know you did."

Alan looked at him with set determined eyes. "Donnie you and I are going to get through this somehow. We're a family, that doesn't change because Charlie's not here."

Don offered his dad the faintest of smiles. Alan returned the gesture both knew that the smile was more for the other one's benefit than their own.

Within an hour they were out the door facing the morning sun.

"I'll drive," Don offered.

"No! Let me." Don looked at his father, taken aback and a little confused.

"I just need to be a father today Don. That's all," Alan's voice cracked.

"OK dad. You can drive."

Alan turned away from his son as sobs shook him. Don went to his side and embraced him tightly.

"It's OK. It's all right. I'm here."

TBC 

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up. I really appreciate the feedback and even I'm surprised at how sad this story is making me. I mean just sitting here writing it I was like "No, not Charlie." So I get where you guys are coming from. But, I can't stop now. I've got two chapters left. After this I'll definitely write a more upbeat story. R&R please. Thanx.


	4. What I Have to Do

Don stood over the casket. It always struck him as rather wasteful to make something with such care and beauty then bury it. Even though it was a beautiful coffin, Don didn't think it was good enough to put Charlie in forever. Of course he really couldn't imagine putting Charlie in any sort of box and dropping him in the ground forever. He continued to stare. They had driven to the graveyard about fifteen minutes ago. Don was glad that the actual funeral was over. He was counting down the minutes. He just needed to put this day behind him. Pretend that it didn't happen.

Alan stood next to his son. He had blocked out the minister's words a while ago. He never thought that he would live to see his youngest boy's funeral. Charlie was safe. Forgetful, yes. Sometimes he didn't put his own health first but he was a mathematician! How could something like this have happened out of nowhere? With Don he somehow expected it, mentally prepared himself for it. It's not that he wanted it. Sometimes he drove himself crazy worrying about Don, but he just expected it.

Don felt someone grip his hand, pulling him out of his grief-stricken world. He looked up to see Megan looking down at the coffin solemnly.

He was grateful to have a friend there. He squeezed her hand back.

Alan noticed this and smiled. Maybe his son would pull through after all. He turned around to see who was behind them.

David saw Alan looking at him and met his eyes. He wanted both him and Don that the whole team would be there for them. They had all grown to care about Charlie. He was almost like a little brother to all of them.

Beside him was Colby. Colby couldn't look up. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if he had just gotten there a little sooner, none of this would have happened. Of all the people he'd saved he couldn't save one of their own. He hadn't been able to look Don in the eyes since that fatal day.

The minister stopped talking. Don didn't quite know what to do. His eyes were fixed on the casket.

Suddenly a hand came into his view. The hand placed a single rose on the coffin. He looked up to see whom the hand belonged to. Amita. She gave his arm a squeeze before retreating back into the crowd.

She tried desperately to hold back tears. Don didn't know if there was anything that he could say to her.

Now Larry took a place beside Megan. Don couldn't help but notice how close the two of them had become. He thought it was good. It's not like Larry didn't desperately need a girlfriend. He needed one almost as much as Charlie. He was brought back to reality. He wanted so badly to disappear to just live with his grief by himself forever.

He couldn't though. He had cried twice for his brother in the last 24 hours, he wouldn't allow himself to do it a third. Especially not in front of the people who needed him. Who depended on him.

Megan had no free hands. Both of them were holding tightly to men that she wanted to be there for. One was Don. Her friend, her partner. Whether or not he ever talked about it she knew how responsible for Charlie he was. She knew why he never talked about it and she respected it. She respected him.

Larry was holding the other hand. This man fascinated her. She had never net anyone quite like him. She could help but admire him for who he was. It had been a short time since they had known each other and an even shorter time that they had gotten close but somehow she knew how to be there for him.

Larry was grateful to have a hand to hold. He couldn't believe that Charles was gone. His star. He had known him since he was a little boy. He watched him with amazement as he grew, as he learned. No one could ever replace that boy. No one had ever been that good of a friend to him.

As the number of people began to dwindle Don couldn't move. Alan put a comforting arm on his back.

"Donnie, I think thatit's time togo now."

"Yes. It is." A thought had entered Don's head. "But I'm not ready to go home yet. Can you ask Larry and Megan to take you, I need my car."

Alan eyed with suspicion. "I guess I could but why?"

"Don't worry dad. There's just something I have to do. I'll be home later."

Alan nodded, gave Don a quick hug then left to catch up with Larry and Amita.

Don watched and waited until they had all driven off. He knew his dad wouldn't approve and would try to talk him out of it, but Don knew what he had to do.

TBC

Authors Note: I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. Oh well only one more to go. BTW how much do I love you people? Thank you so much for your reviews all of you. You've been turning really bad week around for me. Sorry I didn't really get into Amita's POV but, well frankly I don't like her at all. But I'm not going to dwell on that. R&R please Thanx buds.


	5. Some Things Are Meant To Be

_Some things are meant to be,_

_The clouds moving fast and free._

_The sun on a silver sea._

_A sky that's bright and blue._

Don drove with quiet intensity. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. Anticipation rose in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know why he had to do this, he just knew that he could never be at peace unless he did this. He saw his destination and parked his car. He sat there in the seat for a few minutes, thinking he should just go home.

He looked at himself in the rear view mirror, his father's words echoed in his ears.

_"If you don't say goodbye to your brother today, you'll never be able to heal."_

"If I don't see Dylan Trevor today I'll never be able to heal."

With renewed confidence he made his way into the prison where Dylan was being held.

_Some things will never end. _

_The thrill of our magic ride._

_The love that I feel inside for you._

The next thing he knew he was sitting in a bare gray room at a steel table. He nervously waited for Dylan to be brought in.

The door opened and in walked the man who killed his brother. Don fought hard to suppress the urge to attack him and strangle the life out of him swearing and screaming.

Dylan looked surprised to see him, to say the least. "Agent Eppes, nice to see you again."

_'Stay calm', _Don told himself. "Hello Dylan. Enjoying your stay?"

Dylan didn't let Don get to him, "enjoy the funeral?"

Don was surprised but couldn't show this to Dylan, "how'd you know that was today?"

"I didn't. But it's been a week I just figured." Don nodded.

Dylan was growing impatient, "look Agent Eppes I really don't think you came to make sure they were treating me right in here, did you?"

"I came here to find out why, Mr. Trevor."

Dylan seemed genuinely surprised, "you don't know? It's not obvious? Who let you in the FBI?"

"I know you wanted revenge on your brother, but to kill someone, to kill someone who was innocent?" Don snapped back.

"He wasn't innocent! If it wasn't for him me and Ben would be free!"

"You can be angry Dylan but don't you ever blame your actions on other people."

"Why did you come here? Really?"

Don didn't answer. Now he really couldn't remember why he had come there, maybe just to be sure that his brother's killer was truly behind bars, that he world was safe from doing more damage.

All Don could say was, "why?"

Dylan looked straight at Don, "I was looking out for family. All I ever wanted was to protect my brother."

Don smiled sadly, briefly seeing himself in Dylan, "me too."

Dylan gave him a cocky grin, "I know. You see how we're not so different?"

Don shook his head, "you see that's where you're wrong. You killed an innocent man whom you blamed for your brother's capture. You killed my brother but I didn't kill you. I won't either. I'm nothing like you. You're weak, you're nothing and I meet people like you every day. So I'm going to leave here today and grieve, probably for the rest of my life but I won't ever think about you again. That's why I came here. I just wanted you to know that."

Dylan's smile faded, he looked almost embarrassed by what Don had just said.

Don had meant every word of it. He stood up and left Dylan Trevor forever and he knew he wouldn't ever need to look back.

_Some things are meant to be,_

_The tide turning endlessly._

_The way it takes hold of me, _

_No matter what I do._

On his way to the car his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Donnie? It's me." His father sounded like he had been crying.

"Dad? What's wrong? Are you O.K.?" Don's questions came fast.

Alan almost chuckled on the other end, "calm down son. Everything's fine I just need you to come to CalSci right away."

Don stopped, confused. "CalSci? Dad what are you doing at CalSci?"

"I can't really explain, I just need you to come. Please."

"Yeah, sure dad, I'm on my way."

_Some things will never die,_

_The promise of who you are,_

_The memories when I am far from you._

Don pulled into the CalSci parking lot. The soft glow of candles lit his face. Don's eyes were wide as he exited the car.

There were people everywhere, all holding candles. Students and teachers were gathered in the night.

Don found his father, who was watching the scene, eyes glistening.

Don put a hand on his father's shoulder, "dad what is all of this?"

"Larry and Amita organized it. This is all for Charlie. Can you believe that?"

Don didn't know what to say. He just stared as a fresh wave of emotions took hold of him.

Larry, Megan, David, Colby, and Amita stood at the front of the crowd with their candles.

Don smiled, he was glad and amazed that the life of his socially awkward little brother had touched so many others.

Probably for the first time in a week Don felt that he wasn't alone.

Alan looked at his son, feeling much the same way. He looked up at the starry night.

"Take care of our son, Margaret."

_All my life I've lived for loving you;_

_Let me go now._

The End

Authors Note: Well there you have it. I've had this ending in mind for a while now, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry I depressed you. You all have been so supportive; I never would have finished if it weren't for your reviews. R&R, one more time. Thanx buds!


End file.
